One Life to Live
by redsox1016
Summary: This is my Grey's Anatomy story. Samantha Olson is focused on her career! Becoming a great trauma surgeon, meeting new friends and falling in love are just a few of the things on her to do list while at Seattle Grace Hospital. Some timelines don't match up exactly with the show. There are some original characters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**July 1, 2004**

"Hello, Dr. Bailey." Sam smiled and stood next to Bailey at the nurses' station. "And how are you doing this morning?"

"Why are you being so cheerful?" Bailey's eyes were wide.

"I have a day full of surgeries today." Sam picked up a chart off the rack. "Why do you seem so frustrated?"

"My new interns are coming in today." Bailey turned to face her. "You wouldn't by any chance want them, would you?"

"I don't have any time. Sorry." Sam smirked and walked down the hall. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. She opened the chart and started reading.

"Dr. Olson." Dr. Shepherd greeted. "I hear we're sharing a patient today."

"You mean, you stole half of my patient?" She closed the chart as she chuckled. "So, I saw you leave Joe's with that girl last night."

"You saw nothing of the sort." Derek laughed. "What about you?"

"I went home alone, thank you." She smiled as the elevator door opened and they stepped in. "I can't seem to find anyone worth it. Oh, did you hear that Bailey has a group of interns starting today?"

"I did hear that." Derek confirmed. "Are you excited not to be the bottom of the totem pole?"

"Shut up, Shepherd." Sam cracked. "Doesn't it mean anything that I'm the only fourth year resident left?"

"What happened to the others?" Derek asked.

"Well, Bobby dropped out first year." Sam started the list. "Amber got pregnant and left the program a few weeks into the second year. And Mark decided he wanted to be a nurse. He now works at a hospital in Mississippi."

"That just means that you're a great doctor." Derek smiled his gorgeous smile and ran one of his hands through his gorgeous head of hair.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." The elevator doors opened and four nervous looking people in scrubs entered the elevator. "You must be Bailey's new interns."

"How'd you know?" The blonde girl asked.

"You look exactly the way I did when I found out that The Nazi would be controlling the most important year of my career."

"So you're the fifth intern?" The hot guy piped in.

"No, I was an intern four years ago." Sam laughed. "I'm Dr. Sam Olson." She held out her hand and shook each of the four interns' hands. "So there's a fifth intern?"

"Yes, my best friend, Meredith." The girl with the brown hair assured them. "She'll be here. I'm Christina Yang."

"You look a little young to be a fourth year resident." The hot one commented. "How old are you?"

The quiet one looked at him and whispered. "You're never supposed to ask a woman how old she is."

"Thank you…" Sam trailed off, remembering that she didn't know his name. "I'm sorry. You are?"

"I'm George O'Malley." He answered quickly.

"You're one to watch, O'Malley." Sam smiled.

Derek looked at Sam. "How old are you anyway?"

Sam laughed. "Shut up, Shepherd."

"What if a girl asks?" Derek questioned. "Can one of you ask how old she is?"

Yang sighed. "Just tell them how old you are."

"Christina!" The blonde one shouted. "She's a fourth year resident." She whispered.

"It's okay." Sam smiled at the blonde girl. "I'm twenty-six."

"How are you a fourth year resident?" The hot one shot at her.

"I graduated high school when I was fifteen. I got my bachelor's when I was eighteen and started my internship when I just turned twenty-three."

"That's impressive." Dr. Shepherd smiled wide as the elevator doors opened up. "This is my stop. I'll see you later, Dr. Olson."

"Later, Dr. Shepherd." Sam smiled as the elevator doors shut behind Derek. "Good luck with Dr. Bailey today. If you any help, try and find someone else, and if they don't help, I might be able to." Sam laughed and waited for the elevators doors to open.

**July 1, 2004**

"I'm so exhausted." Andrew sighed. "I've been on call for like three days in a row now." He laid his head on the desk of the nurse's station. "What's new with you? I need something interesting to keep me awake."

"Well, there are new interns coming in today." Sam hoped up and sat on the desk next to Andrew's head. "Bailey is super excited about that."

"I bet." He yawned. "I hate interns. They think doctors are so much better than us nurses."

"That's because we are." Sam joked. "I'm kidding. You know you're my favorite nurse. You're the cutest, at least."

Andrew pretended to laugh. "I mean this in the nicest way possible; shut up."

Sam let out a real laugh. "I don't know what I would do without seeing your face every day." She lightly bumped his chin with her fist. "Oh, how your date go last night?"

"Eh, it was alright." Andrew informed her. "I don't think she's the one, but who knows."

"I know what you're saying, the closest thing I have to a boyfriend is Dr. Shepherd."

"Excuse me, sweet thing." A smooth voice came from behind Sam.

She turned around quickly to see Mark Sloan. "Let me guess, Mark Sloan?"

"How'd you know?" Mark asked.

Sam chuckled. "Derek has told me all about you." She slid off the counter and held out her hand to shake his.

Instead he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm a hugger."

"I see that." Sam managed, a little out of breath.

**July 1, 2004**

"Hi, Mr. Jones. I'm Dr. Olson. I'll be your surgeon today." Sam greeted as she walked into her patient's room. "How are you feeling?" She picked up his chart from the end of his bed and began to read over it.

"I'm a little nervous." Mr. Jones admitted. "I've never had surgery before."

"Don't you worry, Mr. Jones." Sam set the chart back on the end of the bed. "I've done this surgery many, many times."

"And you haven't killed anyone doing it?" He mumbled.

"Not one." She smiled to comfort him. "Look, Mr. Jones, you're going to be just fine. You can live without an appendix."

"Are you sure?" He blinked slowly. "How long have you been a doctor?"

Sam was used to people questioning her age, but she knew she was a great surgeon. "I may look young, but that's just because I exercise. I'm a fourth-year resident here at Seattle Grace."

"So, you know what you're doing?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do." Sam smiled.

Bailey popped in the room with her interns. She recognized the four from the elevator and she recognized the fifth one as the girl who Derek left the bar with last night. "Hello, Dr. Bailey."

"Would you mind presenting for my interns?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"Of course." Sam looked at the interns. "Michael Jones, age forty-nine, came in yesterday afternoon complaining of stomach pains, which was diagnosed as appendicitis. He's scheduled for surgery at noon."

"Alright, do you want one my interns?" Bailey begged Sam with her eyes.

"Dr. O'Malley, would you like to scrub in on the surgery today?" Sam asked.

George nodded.

"O'Malley you're with Dr. Olson." Bailey left the room with the other four interns.

"Mr. Jones, this is Dr. O'Malley." Sam pointed to George. "He's going to help me prep you for surgery."

"He doesn't look old enough to be a doctor either." Mr. Jones half smiled.

"You're in great hands, Mr. Jones." Sam placed her hand on his. "I'm going to make sure the OR is ready for you and then we'll get you into surgery and you'll be good as new." She began to walk out of the room. "Dr. O'Malley, if you'll come with me."

George nodded and followed her out of the patient's room. "Thank you, Dr. Olson."

"Don't thank me, Dr. O'Malley; just show me what you learned." Sam walked to the nurses' station. "Can I get Mr. Jones' chart, please."

One of the nurses picked up the chart and held it out to Sam. She gestured for George to take it. He grabbed the chart and began to read.

"Read the chart and meet me in OR 2 in an hour for the surgery." Sam smiled at George and walked down the hall. She stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to call it. Dr. Shepherd came up next to her. "Hey there, Dr. Shepherd, you'll never guess who I saw this morning."

"Guessing games. I'm great at guessing games." Dr. Shepherd laughed sarcastically.

"The girl you left the bar with last night." Sam crackled. "She's here."

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked.

"She's one of Bailey's new interns." Sam whispered. "I bet you didn't see that one coming."

"Really?" Derek looked at Sam. "Meredith?"

"That's her." The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. Sam pushed the button for level 4 and Derek pushed the button for level 5. "She's even prettier in the daytime."

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Derek's eyes lit up. "I think I'm going to fall in love with her."

"How can you possibly know that?" Sam's eyebrows rose. "After one night?"

"Sometimes you just know." Derek answered as the elevator doors opened at level 4. Meredith was waiting to get on. "I'll see you later, Dr. Olson."

Sam exited the elevator and sneaked a 'thumbs up' to Derek. "Good luck." She mouthed to him. The doors shut behind her.

"Dr. Olson." The chief came up behind her. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, sir." Sam stopped in the hallway and faced the chief. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." Chief Webber smiled. "We've got something very interesting that I want you to be in on."

"I'm interested already." Sam's smile was across her whole face. "What exactly is this?"

"We're having a meeting tomorrow. Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Torres and I will be in the conference room at 4:30. We'll see you then." Chief Webber walked away.

Dr. Bailey walked up behind Sam. "Did the chief tell you what 'the thing' is?"

"Nope." Sighed. "Just told me about the meeting."

"I need to know." Dr. Bailey grunted. "I need something to get my mind off these interns."

"I have an idea." Sam giggled. "How about you go teach them something." She laughed sarcastically.

"Just get your butt up to surgery." Dr. Bailey pointed to the OR board.

"I'm going." Sam fixed her hair and began her walk to the OR. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

Derek came up next to her. "Why is it that we only see each other in the elevator and at Joe's?"

"I don't know, Derek." Sam laughed as they got into the elevator. "How'd it go with the intern?"

"She wants me." Derek cracked a smile.

"How'd it really go?" Sam gave him a sly look.

Derek laughed. "She didn't say it out loud. I'll give it time."

The elevator doors opened. "Let me know how it goes." Sam walked out and to the OR. George was waiting outside for her. "Hello, Dr. O'Malley."

"I read over the chart, Dr. Olson."

"Great, let's scrub in." Sam smiled at him and they went into the scrub room.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 2, 2004**

Shepherd and Mark Sloan were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Sam walked over to the table and sat down. "Well, isn't this weird?"

"What?" The both replied.

"Seriously?" Sam scoffed. "It's not weird that he had an affair with your wife? I know men don't hold grudges as well as women, but it can't be that easy to forgive this?"

Mark laughed. "He punched me. We're over it."

Derek cut in. "It's not that simple, but it happened and dwelling on it isn't going to fix our friendship or my marriage."

"Wow." Sam ate one of her fries. "I wish I could be more like you."

"What are you trying to get over?" Mark asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "My former best friend, Callie."

"What'd she do?" He continued to pry.

She looked around to make sure Callie wasn't in hearing distance. "Callie thinks that I've gotten over it, but I haven't. It was about three years ago and we were competing for a solo surgery. I hadn't picked a specialty yet so I was doing a round on Ortho. We were studying for the surgery together. We shared an on call room and stayed almost all night looking through journals and reading textbooks. It was a rough night. Callie said she would set an alarm on her phone so we could wake up in time. Anyone who wanted the surgery was supposed to meet Dr. Hammond at 7am."

"And she didn't wake you up?" Mark guessed.  
"Yep." Sam confirmed. "And I know that seems like a stupid think to be angry over, but I can't help it."

"You should punch her." Derek suggested. "It made me feel better."

"Thanks, Derek."

**July 3, 2004**

The chief walked into the conference room at took a seat at the head of the table. "Thank you all for coming." He passed out files to each of the surgeons. "This is going to be an interesting case for us." Dr. Bailey, Dr. Shepherd, Callie and Sam opened their files and began to read the charts and information.

Sam immediately noticed that the chart called for three surgeons, but there were four of them in the room. "Chief, which one of us isn't working the case?"

Chief Webber smiled. "You picked up on that quick."

"I want in." Callie shouted.

"There is going to be a contest between Dr. Torres and Dr. Olson for the spot." The chief announced. "Tomorrow."

"Chief Webber, I would like to step out." Sam shocked everyone by saying this. "I am on Dr. Hunt's service this week and I would like all the experience I can in trauma."

"Dr. Olson, are you sure about that?" Dr. Bailey shot a dirty look at her. "This will be a great experience for you."

"I'm sure." Sam smiled at Derek and glared at Callie. "Thank you, sir, for thinking of me for this surgery, but I am going to be a trauma surgeon so I need to spend as much time with Hunt as I can." She stood up, leaving the file on the desk and walked out of the conference room.

**August 3, 2004**

Sam and Derek were sitting at the bar. Sam threw down another shot of tequila and signaled to Joe for another. "I just finished a fourteen hour surgery. I needed this."

"I heard she's coming tonight." Derek told Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Derek, come on. She's an intern and she's focused on her residency. She isn't going to hook up with you again."

"We're going to get married."

Sam laughed. "Okay." She added sarcastically. "Look, all I'm saying is you've known this girl for like two weeks."

"You'll see." Derek smiled as Meredith and her group on interns walked into the bar. "When you know, you know."

Sam slammed back another shot. "I hope it works out for you, but if you're going to be spending time with someone else I need to find another person to spend time with."

Derek's eyes opened wide as Meredith shot him a smile. "See, she wants me."

"She smiled." Sam took another drink of her third beer. "That doesn't say 'I want to sleep with that guy again', that says 'oh look, there's my new boss who happens to have been my one night stand'."

"Laugh all you want, but I'm going to marry that girl." He looked at Meredith from across the bar. "She's walking this way. How's my hair?"

"Wonderful, as always." Sam whispered. "Hello there."

"Dr. Olson, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith greeted. "Hey, Joe, can I get four, please?"

"Coming right up." Joe replied.

"I'm learning on a lot on your service." Meredith was flirting with Derek. "I hope I get to be on your service again next week."

"I hope so, too." Derek's flirting was over the top.

Joe handed the beers to Meredith on a tray. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Joe." Meredith walked back to the table.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sam leaned over to Derek. "She's into you. I hate to admit it, but I saw it." She looked back over to Derek who had his eyes locked with Meredith's. "Oh, jeez, just go."

Derek grinned and patted her shoulder. "Thank you."

Sam just sat at the bar taking down drink after drink. "Joe, I know you're gay, but I have a position open for a stand in boyfriend and I'm taking applications."

Sam sat by herself for the rest of the night. She watched people leave one by one. "It's about that time, isn't it?"

Joe nodded. "Last call!"

"You know what, Joe?" Sam slurred. "I like it here."

"Keys please." Joe laughed. "I'll call you a cab."

"It's okay, Joe." Sam handed him her keys. "I'm going to walk home." Sam heard another set of keys slam onto the table. She looked over and saw Alex.

"Karev, could you walk her home?" Joe asked. "She's a little drunk."

"No, Joe, I'm _really _drunk." Sam corrected.

"I got her." Alex smiled at Sam. "Let's get going. You remember where you live?"

Sam stood up. "I'm not _that _drunk." She walked out of the bar and Alex followed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 3, 2004**

"Thank you for walking me home." Sam fumbled in her purse for her keys. "I haven't been this drunk in a while." She looked up and Alex was staring at her. She smiled at him as she found her keys. She put the key in the lock and tried to turn the doorknob, but her coordination was a little off due to her current state of drunkenness.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

Sam stopped as his hand touched hers. "Well, I'm about to do something I know I will regret in the morning." She dropped her purse on the ground and lunged her body at Alex. He caught her just as her lips landed on his. He didn't fight it, but kissed her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alex bent down picked up her purse, then opened the door and carried her in, never breaking their lips apart. He kicked the door shut behind them.

"Upstairs." Sam mumbled between kisses. Alex listened and carried her up the stairs and to the only opened door. He set her onto the bed. She took a deep breath and lifted his shirt over his head.

"This does not mean you get all the good surgeries now." Sam giggled. "Unless you're that good."

**August 3, 2004**

Sam slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, God." She moaned as she grabbed a bottle of water from beside her bed and drank the remaining water. Remembering what she did last night she looked to the other side of her bed, which was empty. She slowly made her way to her closet and got dressed before heading downstairs for some much needed hangover pancakes.

Sam entered the kitchen to see Alex making breakfast. "Good morning."

"Look, dude." He started.

"Dude?" Sam chuckled.

"Whatever." Alex continued. "Look, whatever happened last night was awesome, but I don't want a relationship or whatever, but I don't want that to affect my residency, you know?"

"Okay."

Alex just kept going. "I'm not the guy that falls in the love with the girl. I don't do the 'feelings' thing."

"Okay." Sam repeated. "I don't want a relationship either."

"Okay."

Sam eyed the food. "Do I get breakfast?"

"Yeah."

**August 4, 2004**

Sam was sitting in the nurses' station waiting for Andrew. As soon as he walked over she started. "Andrew, I did something really stupid last night." She didn't want for him to say anything. "Okay, so I was at Joe's, which I invited you to, but you declined. Maybe if you had been there I wouldn't have done it. So I'm blaming you, but I'm also thanking you because it was amazing."

"What did you do?" Andrew couldn't guess.

Sam started to whisper. "So, you know Alex Karev?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah." Sam smiled. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it was so good."

"Things are going to be awkward, aren't they?" Andrew put his head in his hands. "You finally have sex and it's with an intern."

Karev walked up to Andrew and Sam. "Hey, so I'm in the ER today."

"Coolio." Sam awkwardly gave a thumbs up.

Everyone sat in odd silence for a moment before Andrew finally spoke. "I'm going toe let you guys deal with… this."

"Did you tell him?" Karev grunted.

"Calm down. He's one of my best friends." Sam snapped backed. "Can we talk for a minute, in private?" She pulled him into an empty patient room. "Look, we had sex last night. It was good, but we are both very focused on our careers, so we can't let this get in the way. Neither of us want to be in a relationship, so that's not an issue. We're friends now. Got it?"

"Got it." Karev nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Andrew opened the door. "Dr. Olson? I hate to interrupt this, um, reunion, but we have a trauma two minutes out. They need all hands on deck in the ER."

"We're on our way. Thanks." Sam replied as her and Alex ran out of the room and towards the ER.

**August 9, 2004**

"I saw that girl leave this morning." Izzie laughed to Karev as they sat around their kitchen table. "You're dirty; gross and dirty." She poured some syrup onto her pancakes she made. "I'm just saying that you don't have to sleep with a different girl every night."

"It's not every night." Alex fired back. "Just most nights."

"You're a pig." Meredith chuckled at him.

Alex laughed. "Says 'Mrs. One Night Stand With My Attending'."

Meredith gave him a dirty look. "I didn't know." There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Meredith walked to the doorway to see Sam standing there. "Dr. Olson?" She opened the door. "Please, come in."

"Hello, there." Sam smiled. "You can call me Sam outside of work, you know?"

Alex appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Sam." He grabbed his bag off the table. "I'm ready to go."

"Do you guys need a ride?" Sam asked Meredith and Izzie who was standing with then now.

"Sure." Izzie flashed a jealous smirk. "Alex just gets it from everywhere."

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alex whispered to her.

Izzie grunted. "Everyone is sleeping with their bosses except me."

Sam laughed. "Alex and I are not sleeping together."

"We're just friends." Karev stated. "So, drop it, Stevens."

**August 9, 2004**

"Was it just me, or does Stevens totally have a thing for you?" Sam laughed to Karev while they were sitting in the ER.

"Are you jealous?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm definitely not jealous." Sam confirmed. "We're just friends, remember?"

Dr. Hunt walked up to Sam and Alex. "What do we have going on here?"

"Nothing." They both replied in unison.

"Okay." Dr. Hunt smiled awkwardly. "There doesn't seem to be much going on down here today. Why don't you two go see if you can help on any other services?"

"Yes, sir." Sam hopped up from the chair she was sitting in and waited for Alex to join her. "If you need anything, please page me first." She smiled.

"I will, Dr. Olson." Owen nodded. "Check with Dr. Shepherd." Alex and Sam headed upstairs to find Dr. Shepherd.

Sam and Alex were walking down the hall. "Come here for a second." Sam pulled Alex into an on call room. "Kiss me."

"What?" Alex looked confused.

"Just do it."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and pulled Sam's body close to his. "Are you sure?" After he received a nod from Sam, he put one hand on her face and kissed her.

Their lips parted. "Okay, thanks." She opened the on call room door and walked out.

Karev followed behind her. "What was that about?" He whispered to her as they walked down the hall.

"I just wanted to see if I felt anything." Sam whispered back.

"And?" He wondered.

"Nothing." She told him. "We're just friends."

Alex sighed. "Okay, good. You had me worried for a second."

Sam laughed. "It's not me you have to worry about. It's Stevens."

"Stevens is not into me." Alex almost shouted.

"Whatever you say." Sam laughed to herself.

**August 14, 2004**

"Sloan won't let me do anything." Karev complained. "All I've been doing for the past two months is getting him coffee."

"I'll talk to him." Sam offered.

"No, I don't want him to think I need a girl to fight my battles for me."

"Look, Alex, Sloan is a jerk, but he's also my friend." Sam sat up from the bed she was lying on in the ER, which was running slow that night. "Let me talk to him. I won't mention your name. It's his job to teach you and he's not."

Alex shook his head. "I will deal with it myself."

"On a different note, is it just me or is George in love with Meredith?" Sam giggled. "I swear, he follows her around like a little puppy dog."

"I can't stand O'Malley." Alex groaned. "He just gets on my nerves."

"He's a nice guy." Sam lightly slapped Alex's leg as her pager went off. "Finally, trauma."

Alex and Sam ran to the ambulance entrance and waited for it to show. A few minutes later it came around the corner and stopped right in front of them. Out of the back came a paramedic and patient.

The paramedic began to transfer care. "Steven Miller, twenty-four, he was riding his bike and was struck by a car, hit and run. BP 98/58, pulse is 136, you might want to take a look at his right leg."

Sam looked down at his leg. His femur was sticking straight out of his leg. "Stevens?" Sam shouted; Izzie had joined them outside as it was her turn in the ER. "Stevens, page Ortho, now."


	4. Chapter 4

**August 19, 2004**

"I'm going to ask her out today." George smiled to the group as they were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. "I'm finally going to do it."

"Good luck, 007." Christina laughed. "She's not into babies like you."

Izzie glared at Christina. "That's harsh." She looked over to George. "You'll never know if you don't try, George."

"Thank you for the support, Iz." George took a deep breath. "I'd really like it if you all would be more like that."

"I'm with Yang." Karev added. "Meredith is hot and you're… O'Malley." He laughed. "Wait until I tell Sam about this."

"You and Dr. Olson are getting pretty close." Izzie commented. "Are you sure you're not sleeping together?"

"I'm sure." Alex assured her. "She's cool."

"Did you hear about the new Cardio attending?" Christina changed the subject. "Dr. Romero?"

"I'm on his service this week." George commented.

"Trade me?" Christina begged.

"Now you want to be nice?" George chuckled. "I don't think so."

Christina grunted. "I didn't say I wanted to be nice to you. I just want to be on cardio." She stood up and grabbed her tray. "I'm going to watch a surgery. You all have fun."

Meredith walked up and Christina walked away. "Christina?"

"Hi, bye." Christina shouted with a mouthful of the rest of her fries.

Meredith sat down and set her tray on the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." George quickly answered. "How was the surgery with Dr. Hunt?"

"Great." She smiled. "I'm exhausted now, though."

"I've got to go meet Sam." Alex grabbed his bad off the floor. "She's helping me with research on the rhinoplasty I'm doing with Sloan."

"Research." Izzie laughed sarcastically. "Sure."

"Whatever, Stevens." Alex shrugged and walked away from the table, leaving Meredith, Izzie and George in awkward silence.

**August 19, 2004**

George was standing outside Meredith's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Mer?"

"Come in!" She shouted from inside her room.

George opened the door and stepped inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He quietly asked her.

She patted the space next to her on the bed. "Sit down. What's going on?"

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling nervous. "I have really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Me, too, George." She smiled at him.

"I would like to take you out, like on a date." He blurted out.

Meredith looked him in the eyes. "Really?"

George nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Meredith answered. "I would like that."

"Really?" George was surprised. "That's awesome."

"Just let me know when." She pulled the covers up over her body. "I've got to get some sleep now, though. Goodnight, George."

George stood up and exited her room with an extra pep in his step. "Goodnight, Meredith, Sweet dreams."

**August 24, 2004**

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Callie asked Sam.

Sam looked at Andrew and Alex who were sitting at the nurses' station talking to her. "Sure."

"In private?" Callie added.

"What is it, Torres?" Sam didn't want to deal with her today.

"I got this letter in the mail today. I thought you might want to read it." She handed Sam the letter.

Sam unfolded it and began to read it out loud. "Drs. Olson and Torres, I am please to inform you that your paper was chosen to appear in an issue of MedWeekly. Your research on HIV treatment plans was very thorough and impressive. We would like to invite you to speak at our conference on December 15th, 2004. Please consider our invitation and once again, thank you for your time and efforts."

"We got in." Callie flashed a wide smile. "We did it."

Sam jumped up and hugged Callie. "We did it." She repeated.

Callie's joy faded. "You can go speak at the conference."

"We can both go." Sam sat back down. "We can get along for one night."

"Really?" Callie smiled.

"Yes." Sam turned back to Andrew and Alex. "Where were we?"

"The rhinoplasty." Andrew reminded her as Callie walked away. "Well, that was amazing and weird." He awkwardly laughed.

"Do you want to take a minute to celebrate?" Alex asked. "I mean, MedWeekly? That's awesome, dude."

Sam smiled inside and out. "I'm very excited. We worked very hard on our research." She stared down at the letter again. "Really hard and it paid off."

**August 28, 2004**

Sam pulled her head out of the toilet bowl long enough to speak to Alex. "What did I eat?"

"I don't know, man, I feel fine." He laughed at her. "Maybe it's just a stomach bug or the flu."

Her head went back into the bowl. "This… sucks." She managed between heaves. "I have a surgery later."

"I'll do it for you." Alex offered, smiling wide.

Her laugh echoed in the toilet. "Thanks, but no."

The door to the bathroom opened and Dr. Romero came in. "Dr. Graham, are you feeling alright?" He knelt down to her level.

"I think I'll be fine." She chuckled. "Just a bug."

"If you need anything let me know." He nodded at Alex. "Take care of her Dr. Karev."

"Yes, sir." He confirmed. After Dr. Romero walked out of the bathroom Alex bent down next to Sam. "I heard he's gay."

"He doesn't look gay." Sam flushed the toilet and stood up. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Christina talking about it yesterday." Alex followed her out of the bathroom. "She's been on his service twice. Maybe he told her."

"I don't know." Sam mumbled. "I haven't heard anything."

**September 4 2004**

"Dr. Romero?" Sam opened the door to his office.

"Please, call me Jonathan." He smiled. "I was actually looking for you earlier." He gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "I want to talk to you about coming over to cardio."

"That's really nice, but I'm made for trauma." Sam replied. "I'm a fourth year resident and I'm so close to what I've been working for."

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "I'm positive, but I appreciate you thinking of me." She stood up and walked out of the office. Christina was standing outside. "Yang."

"Dr. Olson, what were you doing in there?" Yang grilled her. "You're not coming to cardio are you?"

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"So, you're sleep with an attending, too?" Yang laughed.

Sam leaned in to Christina's ear. "I hear he's gay." She chuckled and walked down the hallway. She was looking for Derek. She stood in front of the elevator and pushed the button to call the elevator.

Derek came up next to her. "Dr. Olson? How are you doing?"

"Derek, I was looking for you." Sam looked at him. "You're hair looks nice today."

Derek laughed. "Thanks." He pushed the button again. "Are you coming to Joe's tonight?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." She gasped.

"Great minds think alike." Derek winked. "I'll see you there."

"I'm taking the stairs." Sam patted his shoulder. "Good luck with the elevator."


	5. Chapter 5

**September 6, 2004**

"I think I have whatever you had." Meredith complained to Sam as they were standing at a nurses' station. "I've been throwing up all day."

"Sorry." Sam whispered and patted Meredith's back. "Why don't you go lay down?"

"My lab results should be ready soon. I'll be fine." She took a sip of her water. "What are you waiting for?"

"Labs." Sam replied. "You don't have to answer this, but how are things with you and George?"

Meredith chuckled a little. "Things are good. He's such a sweet guy."

"He is." Sam agreed. "Just so you know, I know someone else who is interested."

"Interested?" Meredith's eyebrows rose. "In me?"

"Yes." Sam laughed. "It's actually getting annoying listening to him talk about you."

"Who?" Meredith asked. "Derek?"

Sam just nodded. "He's smitten."

"He's my attending." Meredith pointed out. "Plus, I'm really enjoying my time with George."

"I'm not telling you to break up with him." Sam wanted to make that clear. "I was just stating facts."

Meredith laughed as her pager went off. "Well, thank you for the information, but my labs are ready." She smiled and started toward the lab to get her results.

"There you are." Dr. Hunt came up behind Sam. "Can you work the ER with me tonight?"

"Of course." Sam smiled wide.

Dr. Hunt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." He nodded and continued on his way.

"Are staring at his ass right now?" Alex's voiced appeared from nowhere.

Sam jumped a little. "Jesus, Karev. You scared me."

"You have a thing for Hunt."

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't. He's my mentor, my teacher, my attending."

"Whatever." Alex chuckled and they started to walk down the hallway. "So, movie night at the house tonight; you in?

"I can't." Sam sighed. "I just told Hunt I would work the ER tonight."

"On your only night off this week?"Alex questioned. "And you're sure you don't have a thing for him."

"Shut up."

**September 8, 2004**

George pulled out Meredith's chair as they were led to the table at the restaurant. Meredith sat down and George sat across the table from her, smiling wide.

"You look beautiful." George almost whispered out of nervousness. Even though they'd been on four dates now, she still made him nervous.

Meredith giggled. "Thanks, George. You look very nice tonight."

George had dressed up. He spent almost two hours picking out what he was going to wear. He tried on over ten different shirts, and he couldn't even count how many different ties he looked through.

The waiter walked over to the table. "Hi, my name is Jeremy and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I will have a red wine, please." Meredith looked to George for him to order.

"May I just have water?" George squeaked.

The waiter put his notepad back into his apron pocket. "Coming right up."

As the waiter walked away George tried to find something to talk to Meredith about. He didn't want to talk about work, but what else was there?

Luckily, Meredith broke the silence. "I'm glad we're doing this." She smiled.

"Me, too." George smiled right back. "Everyone thought you were going to turn me down."

"And now it's been three weeks. You're a sweet guy, George." Meredith placed her open hand on the table for George to hold. "I need a sweet guy in my life."

George put her hand in his. "I want to be here for you."

The waiter came back around the table and dropped off their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Can we have a few more minutes?" George asked, realizing they hadn't looked at the menu yet.

"Of course." The waiter replied. "I'll check back in a few."

"Thank you." Meredith grinned to the waiter and looked back to George. "What should I get?"

"Whatever you want." He opened his menu as Meredith did the same.

**September 21, 2004**

"I need to go on a date." Sam complained to Derek. "I haven't had sex in almost three months." She put her feet up on the table in the x-ray lab. They were waiting for results on a patient. "I can't stand it anymore."

"At least the woman you're in love with isn't dating O'Malley." Derek sighed.

"Shut up." Sam spat out. "George is a nice guy. They seem happy."

"But she's meant to be with me." Derek almost shouted. "She'll realize it and come to me."

"At least you have a prospect." Sam reminded him. "I don't have anyone."

"You have Karev." Derek pointed out.

Sam burst out laughing. "Alex and I are just friends. He's out sleeping with every woman in the world. I just want to go on a date with a nice guy and have sex with him."

"Why don't you just sleep with Karev?" He suggested. "I think the kids are calling it 'friends with benefits'."

"I don't see Alex that way." Sam admitted. "I thought about it, but he's more like my gay best friend. Except he's not gay."

"What about the Dr. Romero?" Derek asked.

Sam laughed again. "He _is _gay."

"I don't know what to tell you." Derek chuckled. "Do you even find anyone attractive?"

Sam thought for a minute. "There's one guy, but I don't think he even really notices me as anything other than a student."

"Who?" Derek couldn't think of who it could be.

Sam looked around to see if anyone was around. "Dr. Hunt." She whispered.

Derek's eyes grew wide. "OWEN?" He shouted.

"Shhh." Sam covered his mouth with her hand. "Could you be any louder?"

"I'll talk to him for you."

"Please don't." She begged. "He's my attending. I want to be a trauma surgeon and I don't want anything to ruin that."

**September 23, 2004**

"Can I talk to you for a second, Dr. Olson?" A voice came from behind Sam as she was standing in ER. She turned around to see Dr. Hunt.

"Sure." Sam replied. "Everything okay?"

"Please come with me." He walked to an empty room and Sam followed him in. He closed the door behind her. "I spoke with Dr. Shepherd the other day."

"About what?" Sam knew exactly what he was talking about.

"He mentioned that you, uh, he said that I should, um…" He started, but couldn't finish.

"Dr. Hunt, I'm sorry." She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. "Der, er, Dr. Shepherd shouldn't have said anything. Yes, I like you, but I don't want this to affect my residency. I really want to be a trauma surgeon."

Dr. Hunt let out a small laugh. "You will be a great trauma surgeon, but that's not what this is about."

Sam's face turned completely red. "Oh my, now I'm extremely embarrassed. Let's pretend I didn't say that."

"Calm down." He mumbled. "Nothing is going to affect your residency, but I would like to take you on a date. That's what I was going to ask you. Would like to go out sometime?"

"Really?" Sam asked. "You're not just saying that because I made a fool out of myself, right?"

He shook his head. "No. I normally don't do this."

"Do what?"

Hunt leaned in closer to Sam. "Date my residents, but I want to."


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you're enjoying the fanfic. Please review! This is only my second fanfic. If you like Criminal Minds, you should check out my other fanfic. Thanks for reading! :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters!

**September 24, 2004**

"Hi, there." Sam sat next to Alex on the bed in the on call room Alex spent his free moments in. "You were right. And live in this moment because I will probably never say that again."

"That's hilarious." He laughed sarcastically. "What am I right about this time?"

"I have a thing for Hunt." Sam said shyly. "And he asked me out."

"Hunt asked you out?" Alex's eyes widened.

Sam slapped his arm. "Thanks for sounding so shocked, jerk."

"I didn't mean it like that." Alex assured her. "But, good for you. Sex it up." He chuckled. "When are you going?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "He just asked me yesterday. We've been texting all night though. Want to read it?"

"Not really." Alex held out his hand for her phone. "But, I know you're going to make me read it anyway." Alex took the phone and began to read the messages.

"Owen: I was thinking we should go on Thursday night. I'm off and you don't have to work late.

Sam: That sounds good to me.

Owen: We can see a movie or I could make you dinner at my house?

Sam: I like dinner.

Owen: Ok I'll make you dinner. What do you want?

Sam: Surprise me. J I'm in the ER all night. Midnight snack in the cafeteria?

Owen: Meet you in 15?

Sam: See you there." Alex finished reading and handed the phone back to Sam.

"Sounds good, right?" Sam asked, looking for reassurance.

Alex patted Sam's knee. "Sounds great. Go meet him."

Sam kissed Alex's cheek. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She shouted before running out of the on call room.

Izzie walked in the door right after Sam disappeared from it. "Hey, Karev."

"Stevens?"

"Can I join you?" She asked, and sat down without waiting for an answer. "What are you up to tonight? Sleeping with Dr. Olson?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" He grunted. "Sam and I are not having sex. She's just my friend. Why is it such a big deal to you anyway?"

"Why don't you see it?" Izzie yelled, frustrated.

"See what?" Alex was annoyed.

"That I want you to ask me out!" Izzie was screaming at him. "You're an idiot, Alex." She growled and stormed out of the on call room.

"Girls are insane." Alex murmured to himself. "I need some guy friends."

**September 28, 2004**

"You did very well in there, Dr. O'Malley." Sam began to wash her hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Olson. So did you." He was also washing his hands. "Uh, the other interns and I are going to get some drinks after work the bar across the street if you want to join us."

"I'm at Joe's a lot." Sam laughed. "Derek, I mean, Dr. Shepherd and I were headed there after work, so I'm sure I'll see you there."

"Okay, great." George smiled and exited the scrub room.

Sam watched him leave and went back to washing up. She was just finished when the door to the scrub room burst open.

"Dr. Olson." Christina shouted. "Dr. Bailey told me that she needs you urgently."

Sam followed Christina to a patient room down the hall.

Dr. Bailey was standing outside the door. "Dr. Olson, I need you to remain calm."

"If you want me to remain calm, don't start out by saying that." Sam shouted. "What's going on?"

"Please follow me in here." Bailey whispered.

Sam and Bailey entered the room. "There's no one in here."

"I know, but I didn't want everyone knowing what I'm about to tell you." Bailey started to explain. "It will be your decision."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"We did urine tests yesterday for all doctors and nurses." Bailey was almost whispering again.

"Yeah, I remember, to test for sexually transmitted diseases." Sam thought for a second. "Oh my God, do I have an STD? I can't have an STD. I've only had sex with one person in the last year. And it was one time."

"You don't have an STD." Bailey confirmed. "You're pregnant."

Sam couldn't think. Her face went blank.

"Did you hear me?"

Sam still didn't say anything.

"Now, I'm not one to get into people's personal lives, but I don't remember you ever mentioning a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Sam said quietly. "Like I said, in the past year I've had sex once."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Just please tell me that you didn't sleep with an intern like Shepherd."

"I have to go." Sam ran out of the room and into the nearest on call room. Her tears were dripping onto her scrubs. She was having trouble breathing. She fell to the floor and let it all out.

"Dr. Olson?" A voice whispered.

Sam tried to compose herself and lifted her head up and saw it was Dr. O'Malley who was lying in the bed. "Dr. O'Malley, I'm sorry." She picked herself up and wiped off her face. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" George sat up cleared s seat on the bed next to him.

"No, thank you, though." Sam wiped the rest of the tears from her face and looked that text that just came to her phone. _I'm starting dinner. Can't wait to see you._ "Owen." She whispered to herself. "Try and get some sleep, O'Malley." She stood up and left the on call room. She called Hunt.

_"__Hello?" _He answered.

"Hi, Owen." She was trying to muffle the sound of her crying. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I can't really talk about right now, but know that I'm sorry." She hung up before she couldn't speak anymore.

**September 29, 2004**

The ER was the last place Sam wanted to be today. She knew she'd have to talk to Owen and she wasn't sure what she was going to tell him.

"Dr. Olson, are you okay?" Izzie's voice snapped Sam out of her trance. "You look pale."

Sam set down the chart she was holding. "I'm fine, Dr. Stevens. Can you…?" Sam started but Izzie cut her off.

"Oh, I'm not in the ER today. Karev's down here. I was just looking for him." Izzie looked around the ER. "Have you seen him?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope. I didn't know he was supposed in the ER tonight." Great. That's just what Sam needed, Owen and Alex in the same room.

"I thought you guys were like BFFs or whatever." Izzie snarled.

Sam laughed. "Just tell him you like him."

"I did." Izzie informed her. "In fact, I told him I wanted him to ask me out."

"And?" Sam questioned.

"Now he's avoiding me." She sighed. "Would it be weird if I asked you to talk to him for me?" Izzie grunted. "Never mind."

"I'll talk to him." Sam whispered. "I'm going to the restroom. I guess I'll see Alex down here at some point and I will talk to him." Sam walked away from Izzie and into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror. "Hi Owen, I'm sorry about last night. Something came up. I would love to reschedule." Sam sighed. "That's sounds stupid. I can't date anyone right now. I'm pregnant." She walked out of the bathroom and ran into Owen.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Dr. Olson, uh, Sam, is everything okay?"

This was the moment Sam was avoiding. "Um, uh, not really." She wanted to explain it to him, but she couldn't. "There's someone I need to talk to."

"Okay?" Owen wasn't sure what to say.

"I do want to talk to you about what happened." Sam smiled. "I really do, but I have to talk to someone first."

"Okay." Owen repeated a little more confident this time.

**September 29, 2004**

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Sam slumped down on a couch in the attendings' lounge. "We're alone, right?"

"I think so." Derek put down the journal he was reading. "What's going on?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Derek chuckled. "Sure."

"I'm pregnant." Sam whispered. "Remember when we did the urine tests last week? Bailey told me. I can't freaking believe it; I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Derek almost shouted. "I thought you always went home alone."

"Shut up, Shepherd, this is serious." Sam looked around the room, double checking for listening ears. "It's Karev."

"Alex Karev? The intern?" Derek laughed. "Why him?"

Sam gave him a dirty look. "First of all, I was drunk when it happened. It was one time. But, he's not a bad guy. We're friends now."

"Does he know?"

"No." She shook her head.

Derek put his hand on her shoulder. "You might want to tell him."

"I know." Sam agreed. "But what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Alex, remember that one time we had sex and we decided we would pretend it didn't happen? Well, sorry about that; I'm pregnant.' That sounds terrible."

"That's what you get for sleeping with an intern." Derek smirked.

"Don't make fun of me." Sam play slapped his arm. "I hope your intern gets pregnant."

"That's not funny." Derek put his serious face on. "Go find Karev."


	7. Chapter 7

**September 29, 2004**

Sam walked into the on call room that Alex spent most of his free time in. He was sleeping on the cot. "Hey, Karev." Sam plopped down on the foot of the bed, waking him up.

"Hey, dude." Alex sat up a little. "What's up?"

"I have like two hours before I spend the next twenty-four hours running the ER." Sam didn't make eye contact with him.

Alex sat up the rest of the way and grabbed his scrub tops. "I'm in the ER tonight, too."

Sam's heart dropped. "Awesome." She was sarcastic.

"You okay?" Alex looked right at her.

"I have to tell you something." Sam blurted.

"Okay." Alex waited for her to say something. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Alex stared at her. "And it's mine." He added.

Sam nodded.

"Look, I'm not asking you to be a father to this baby. I've thought about it. No one needs to know who the father is. You can go on with your residency and I'll raise the baby."

Alex interrupted her. "Shut up."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm the father. I'm not going to be like my dad. We can raise a baby."

"You think two friends, two surgeons, can raise a baby together?" Sam started tearing up. "This is crazy!"

"We will be kick ass parents." Alex smiled.

Sam stood up and starting pacing around the room. "Alex, you're a first year surgical resident. I'm working my ass off to become the next trauma attending. How are we supposed to raise a baby? What, are we going to tell people? Are we going to come up with a schedule of who gets the baby on what day? Are we going to live together?"

"SAM!" He shouted. "Calm down." He stood and put his hands on her shoulders. "We don't have to figure this out right now. We have, what, seven months?"

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath. "We should get together and talk about this really soon."

"We will." Alex promised. "Now let's take a nap before we have to go to the ER."

"Okay." Alex and Sam both sat down on the bed in the on call room. They wanted to sleep but neither of them could stop thinking. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" He answered with a whisper.

"Are we going to be okay? Are we being crazy to think that this will work?"

"Yes," He smiled. "But that's what makes us awesome." They both broke out in laughter.

"What do I do about Owen?" Sam's laughter faded away. "What do I tell him?"

Alex thought for a moment. "The truth?" He suggested.

"I can't tell him the truth." Sam shouted. "But I have to tell him that I'm pregnant, right?"

"I think that's only fair to him." Alex agreed.

**September 29, 2004**

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on Owen's office door. After a brief moment he opened the door. "Hi, Owen."

"Come in." He flashed his smile at her.

Sam entered and Owen closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry things have been so weird." Sam sat on the corner of his desk. "I have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" He looked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Sam admitted. "I know you're not going to be expecting this, I know I wasn't." She didn't let him speak. She just wanted to get everything out. "A couple months ago I had a one night stand and I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I know this ruining any shot there was between us and I'm really sorry. I did not thing this was going to happen."

"Uh," Owen started. "I have a surgery I need to get to." Owen didn't make eye contact with her. "I'll talk to you later." He walked out of his office leaving Sam alone.

**October 2, 2004**

Alex and Sam sat down at the dining room table at Sam's house. They both felt a little awkward. They had a lot to discuss.

"Let's just start by saying we don't have to be a couple to raise a baby." Sam let out a deep breath. "I scheduled an appointment with gyno for tomorrow. You're welcome to come, but you don't have to."

"Of course I'll be there." Alex told her. "I want to be a father to this baby and that started the moment I found you were pregnant."

"I don't want everyone to know you're the father." Sam didn't want to sound mean. "It's not because I'm ashamed or anything. I just don't want people to talk, you know?"

"I'm not afraid of everyone finding out." Alex admitted. "I don't want my child to think…"

Sam cut him off. "I just don't want people to look badly towards you."

"Okay, we will talk about this later on." He smiled. "What's next on the list?"

Sam smirked at him. "Take this seriously."

"I am."

She took another deep breath. "I'm scared. I just want to put that out there. I never pictured having kids. Not for a long time anyway. But, now that I am, I'm excited. But, nervous. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Not only with the baby, but with our careers."

"It will be hard." Alex agreed. "But I'm in it."

"I'm glad we became friends, or this conversation would be going a lot differently." She chuckled a bit. "I told Owen I was pregnant."

"And what did he say?" Alex was curious.

"He said 'I have a surgery to get to'." Sam sighed. "And then he's been avoiding me for days now."

"He hasn't said anything to me." Alex informed her.

"That's because I didn't tell him who the father was." Sam stood up and walked to the fridge. "I just told him I had a one night stand." She opened the refrigerator door. "Want anything to drink?"

Alex shook his head. "No, thanks."

Sam took a bottle out water out and returned to her chair at the table. "Okay, so we'll go the appointment tomorrow and go from there?"

"Sounds good." Alex walked over to the couch. "Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged and followed him to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Alex could tell she was bothered.

Sam sat down and put her feet on Alex's lap. "I don't know what to think about Owen. I think there's something there. I really like him. I have since day one of my internship."

"Try and talk to him." Alex suggested. "What can it hurt?"

"My career." Sam stated. "He's the head of trauma and I'm a trauma resident."

"Well that sucks." He turned on the TV.

"Thanks for the pep talk." She grunted sarcastically. "You've been a great help."

**October 3, 2004**

"Mr. and Mrs. Olson?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"We're not married." Sam corrected her. "This is Alex Karev."

"Nice to meet you both." The doctor sat down next to Sam. "I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"Addison?" Sam asked. "As in Derek Shepherd's ex-wife?"

"You know Derek?" Addison looked shocked.

"I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace." Sam answered. "I didn't know you were in Seattle."

"Derek doesn't know I am either." Addison admitted. "And I prefer it to stay that way."

"As long as no one finds out Alex and I are having a baby together." Sam bargained.

"Deal." Addison giggled. "How about we listen to a heartbeat?"

"Let's get to it." Alex nudged. "No one tells anyone anything. Moving on."

"Calm down, Alex." Sam laughed. "Don't be such an ass." She turned to Addison. "Sorry, he's always like that."

"Shut up." He added.

Addison put the gel on Sam's stomach and began to search for the heartbeat. After a moment they heard it.

"There it is." Addison whispered.

"Oh my god." Sam started to tear up. "That's my baby." She was full on crying now, happy tears.

"That's our baby." Alex grabbed her hand.

**October 3, 2004**

Sam walked into the attendant's lounge looking for Derek. "Hey, Shepherd, can I talk to you for a second?" She wanted to get him alone.

"Sure, what's going on?" He asked following her out of the lounge. "Everything okay with the baby?"

"Shhh." Sam looked around the hallways. No one was within ear shot. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Derek was getting nervous.

"Alex and I went to the doctor this morning." She started.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" He asked again.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "It was the doctor. Addison, your ex-wife."

"She doesn't live here."

Sam stopped him and looked straight at him. "Yes, she does. She didn't want me to tell you that she's here."

"What is she doing here?" Derek asked, even though he knew Sam wouldn't know the answer. "She's not supposed to be here."

"I know." Sam continued to walk. "I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling me." Derek pulled her into a hug. "You're probably my best friend right now."

"You're probably my best friend, Derek." She hugged him back.

They released each other and Derek laughed. "Now that you're pregnant, does that mean we can't go to Joe's anymore?"

"We can still go, but I'll be drinking water." Sam laughed along with him.


	8. Chapter 8

I am going on a 12 day vacation so I won't be updating.

So, while I'm on vacation I ask a favor of you all.

Please review the story so far. And fill out this survey:

**Favorite character:**

**Favorite Couple:**

**Do you want Sam/Alex's baby to be a boy or a girl?:**

**Pick the best couple:**

Sam/Alex or Sam/Owen

Meredith/George or Meredith/Derek

Izzie/Alex or Izzie/Mark

Addison/Derek or Addison/Mark

If you want to be a character in the story fill this out:

**What would your name be?:**

**How old would you be?:**

**What would your character do?: ex. Nurse, doctor, resident, patient, etc.**

**Love interest?: **

Thank you all for reading.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**October 7, 2004**

"It's been over a week since Owen talked to me." Sam told Derek as they were eating lunch in the cafeteria. "Should I try and talk to him?"

"I talked to him today." Derek smiled at her. "Okay, so he wants to talk to you, but he doesn't know what to say."

"I can't blame him." Sam admitted. "I wouldn't know what to say either. I don't know what I would expect him to say. I wouldn't want to date a girl who's two months pregnant with another dude baby."

Derek didn't know what to tell her. "I'm sorry." He managed.

"Thanks, Der, I finally felt like everything in my life was on track." Sam leaned back in her chair. "And then I get pregnant."

"You're going to be a great mom." Derek told her. "And Karev, well I don't know about Karev. You spend more time with him than I do."

Mark slammed his tray down onto the table and sat next to them. "I can't believe it!" He shouted.

"What?" Derek and Sam asked in unison.

Mark took a huge bite of the burger he had in front of him and spoke with a mouthful. "Stevens won't sleep with me."

"That's because she's in love with Karev." Sam informed him. "Too bad."

"Karev?" He questioned. "What does he have that I don't?"

Derek laughed.

"Nothing." Sam chuckled. "You guys are exactly the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark groaned.

"You're both man whores." Derek pointed out.

"And you're both cocky." Sam added.

Mark held up his hands. "That's enough. What's going on with you, Olson? You seem grumpy."

"Shut up, Sloan." Sam grunted and stood up. "I don't feel like dealing with anyone today." She walked away from the table.

"What's up her butt?" Mark asked Derek.

Derek wasn't sure what to tell him. "She's got a lot on her plate." He finally came up with. "So, Stevens, huh?"

"I think I've already slept with everyone else at this hospital." Mark admitted. "Except Grey, Olson and Yang."

Derek shook his head. "You're pathetic, Mark. You're going to end up ruining someone's relationship. Oh, you already did that."

"I thought we dealt with this already."

Derek started to chuckle. "We are. I'm just saying that you need to start thinking about other people."

**October 10, 2004**

Sam's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

**_"_**_Hey, it's me." _Alex's voice was on the other end. _"I'll be over in a few, just finishing up this chart and I will be heading out of here. Do you need anything?" _

"No, thanks." Sam sighed. "Hurry up, I'm lonely."

_"__I'm doing my best." _Alex laughed.

Sam hung up the phone and immediately opened it to call Derek.

"_Hello?" _Derek answered.

"Hey, Derek." Sam started. "I think I'm going to ask Karev to move in with me. He spends most of him time over here anyway and we're starting to decorate the nursery. That baby is going to live here, so why shouldn't the mother and father?" Before Derek was able to say a word Sam continued. "You're right, it's a bad idea. I don't want him to think I want some sort of commitment from him. I don't want him to think I want him to marry me or anything like that." Derek tried once more to talk, but was unable to. "You know what, Derek, I don't care. I'm going to ask him. Thanks for the talk." She hung up as there was a knock on her door. She slowly got off the couch, made her way to the door and opened it.

Owen was standing in her doorway. "Hi."

Sam was in shock and couldn't say anything.

"May I come in?" He asked.

She just nodded and moved aside so he could enter.

"I have a couple of questions for you." He wasn't really looking at her. "Did you know you were pregnant when I asked you out?"

"No."

"Was it really a one night stand?"

"Yes."  
"So, you're not seeing anyone else?"

"No."

"Was it a planned pregnancy?"

"No."

"Who's the father?"

Sam didn't answer this one.

"Who's the father?" He repeated.

"I don't want to lie to you and tell you that I don't know, because that was my plan. I was just going to tell everyone that I don't know who the father is. I'm going to tell you the truth. I can't tell you who the father is."

"Why?" He questioned her.

"Because he and I have decided that's the way it has to be."

He didn't say anything else. He just left her house, closing the front door behind him.

**October 16, 2004**

"Happy Birthday!" Meredith shouted to Sam over the music at Joe's.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She raised her glass of water to cheers Meredith who was holding a shot of tequila.

Alex was sitting next to her. "No one else can buy you shots." He whispered to her. "I can't drink anymore. I'm going to be sick."

"Thanks for drinking them for me." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're doing great, drunkie."

"Whatever." He laughed back.

"Hey, Sam." Derek joined them. "Happy birthday." He kissed Sam's cheek. "Hi, Karev."

"Hey, Dr. Shepherd." Karev mumbled back.

Derek made eye contact with Meredith. "Hi, Dr. Grey. You look beautiful this evening." He batted his gorgeous eyes at her.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." She blushed.

George walked over and joined the group, wrapping his arms around Meredith. "Happy birthday, Dr. Olson."

"Thanks, George." Sam nodded in his direction.

Karev leaned over the bar to Joe. "Hey, Joe?"

Joe bent down next to Karev. "What's up, Karev?"

"If anyone buys another shot for Sam, can you just make it water?" He begged.

Joe nodded and chuckled to himself.

"Hi, Dr. Olson." Owen's voice was in Sam's ear. "Happy birthday."

Sam smiled wide at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wanted to talk to you." He grabbed her hand to lead her to an empty table. "I know I've been avoiding you."

"I don't blame you."

Owen took a deep breath. "I still want to do that date night."

Sam's eyes opened wide in shock. "Really?" She gasped. "You remember that I'm pregnant, right?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, I remember. If we were meant to be together then I'm not going to let it get in the way."

"I'm really happy to hear you say that." Sam sighed in relief. "You have no idea." She reached out and took his hands in hers. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too." Owen responded by pulling her closer to him. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. He kissed her.

She could feel his hand on her back, holding her close to him. Their lips parted for a second and Sam pushed hers back onto his. She didn't want to stop kissing him. Ever.

**October 21, 2004**

"It smells amazing in here." Sam set her purse on Owen's kitchen counter. "What are you making?"

Owen greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Chicken Alfredo."

"Yum." Sam licked her lips. "I'm starving." She sat down at the breakfast bar. "How was work today?"

"Shepherd, Chief Webber, Dr. Romero, Sloan and I had a meeting about the hospital budget today. It was really interesting stuff." He chuckled and handed Sam a glass of water.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "I'm finally back on trauma this week. I've been with Bailey for the last week and I'm going crazy."

"Torres told me about MedWeekly." Owen told her. "Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing."

"I forgot." Sam admitted. "I'm not really looking forward to spending quality time with Callie."

"You used to be best friends, I remember." Owen sat next to her. "What happened?"

"It started with something small, but we just slowly drifted apart after that." Sam started to explain. It started with her not waking me up for a meeting with Dr. Hammond. Then, she stole my boyfriend. The one thing she did was keep my secret crush for you a secret."

"You had a secret crush on me, huh?" Owen teased her. "Why'd you keep it a secret?"

Sam chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. "Because you were a trauma attending and I was an intern."

"This could've started four years ago." Owen pointed out. "Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes."

"Owen?" Sam whispered to him as he walked over to the stove. "It's been almost a week and we haven't mentioned the fact that I'm pregnant."

He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I know. I'm not sure if you want to talk about it. I'm still not completely sure how you feel about it."

"Do you want to know?"

Owen nodded.

"It was the last thing I expected. When I found out I cried and cried. The father and I had sex once. It was a one night stand, which is not really like me. I don't know what got into me that night. The next morning we just decided we would be friends and forget what happened. The day I found out was the night I was supposed to come over here for dinner. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say to you or the father. I knew I was keeping the baby. But, that was the only thing I knew. And I knew that I had to tell you after I told the father."

"Why can't you tell me who it is?" Owen asked.

Sam knew this was going to come up. "I just think it's for the best. For everyone involved."

"Okay." Owen didn't argue.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my last post before I leave for vacation tomorrow. I hope you're all enjoying! Please review. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do own any Grey's Anatomy characters, but I love them! **

**October 31, 2004**

"Happy Halloween!" Izzie shouted gleefully to everyone within shouting distance in the halls of the hospital. She was dressed as a princess. Her hair was done and piled high on top of her head with a shiny tiara placed on top. "What are you supposed to be?" She glared at Karev.

"I'm a doctor." He replied.

"Alex, be nice." Sam slapped him on the back of his head. "It's Halloween, and you're on peds. You could've done it for the kids."

"How about I just save their lives?" He grumbled.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "You're awfully grumpy today. I should be the hormonal one." She added in a whisper to him. "What's going on?"

He pulled her aside. "It's Izzie."

"What about her?"

"I think I like her." Alex couldn't look at Sam as he said this. "She drives me crazy, but I want to kiss her."

"I'm pretty sure you like her." Sam confirmed. "You're mean to her. Like, meaner than you are to everyone else. You need to tell her."

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with the feelings." Alex huffed. "I'm not that guy."

Sam laughed. "Are you saying you will never have a girlfriend? You're never going to get married? Never going to have a family?"

"You're my family; you and our baby." He answered.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Alex, we will always be family, but what about your love life?"

"I don't know." Alex said, honestly. "I don't know what to do about Izzie."

"Kiss her." Sam suggested. "See what happens after that."

They walked back and joined Izzie, Meredith, Christina and George. George was dressed as Tarzan and Meredith was dressed as Jane. Christina wasn't wearing costume.

"See, Christina isn't dressed up either." Alex gestured to Yang.

"Costumes are for losers." Christina turned to Meredith. "No offense, Mer."

"None taken." Meredith smiled. "I think we're adorable." She planted a kiss on George's cheek. "Aren't we?"

"We're the cutest." George whispered to her.

Derek walked up to Sam. "Are you in the ER tonight?"

"No, I get off at seven tonight." Sam answered. "Why? What's up?"

"I'm having a Halloween party of my house tonight." Derek looked to Alex. "You're invited, too. You all are." He said to the other interns.

"I'll come over later." Sam hugged Derek. "Thanks."

"Did you just hug me?" Derek laughed.

Sam laughed along. "It's the hormones."

**October 31, 2004**

Sam and Owen walked into Derek's house. It was loud and people were everywhere; dancing, eating, drinking.

Derek came out of nowhere. "Hi!" He exclaimed. He was very intoxicated. "Can I get you a drink?"

Owen nodded. "I'll take one."

"What about you?" Derek asked Sam.

"I can't drink, remember?" She smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

Derek started to walk to the kitchen. "Hunt, follow me."

Owen obeyed and went with Derek, leaving Sam standing in the doorway alone. It didn't last long. Alex joined her. "Hey, Sam. Do you want some water?"

"Sure." Sam replied and they made their way to the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wasn't going to come, but I guess I did." He took another gulp of his drink. "Stevens convinced me."

"Oh, really?" Sam winked at him. "So…?"

"So… nothing." Alex commented. "Nothing happened."

"Yet." Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Just don't think about all of the relationship stuff. Have fun and if it's meant to happen, it will."

"Shut up." Alex put his hand over her mouth. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Like what?" Sam mumbled from behind his hand.

"All girly." He answered and removed his hand.

"Whatever, Alex. Just do what you did with me. Get drunk and let it go." Sam suggested. "But, don't get her pregnant. I don't think you could handle two kids right now."

"I definitely can't handle two pregnant chicks at the same time." Alex chuckled. "I'm going to walk away now before you try to hold my hand and have a moment or whatever."

"Go find Stevens." Sam called to him as he left the kitchen. Owen walked up to Sam with a beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, which he handed to her. "Thanks."

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Have I told you that you looked beautiful tonight?"

"Yes, but I could hear you say that all night." She smiled wide.

"I have a weird question for you." Owen looked around the kitchen, which only the two of them and Derek were occupying. "What are we telling people?"

"What do you mean?" Sam wasn't sure.

"About us?" Owen clarified. "People are going to ask questions."

"If you want to tell people, I'm fine with that. If you don't, I'm fine with that, too." Sam admitted. "I'm leaving it up to you because you're an attending and I'm a resident."

Owen shrugged. "I say we just let people think what they want to think. We will neither confirm nor deny."

"Deal." Sam kissed him again. "How about one more before we go out there."

He grabbed her tight. He wrapped his hand around her body and pulled her in close to him. "I'll make it a good one." He kissed her, their tongues dancing around each other. It felt amazing. She felt happy.

**November 15, 2004**

"I'm happy that you're all here." Sam stated to her fellow coworkers. "I have some news that I would like to share before it becomes a big rumor that's going around."

Everyone stared at her; Shepherd, Bailey, Sloan, Torres, Hunt, Dr. Romero and the interns, Stevens, Grey, Yang, O'Malley, and of course Karev.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. "About three months now, so I'm going to start showing." She peered around at the shocked faces, other than Derek, Bailey, Hunt and Karev. "I don't want to be asked any questions about the father; it's none of your business. That is all."

"I have a question." Izzie slightly raised her hand. "Was this planned?"

Sam shook her head. "No, it was not, but it happened."

Derek laughed quietly. "So, was this like a one night stand?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Shepherd, I swear I will kill you." She turned to everyone else. "Yes, I had a one night stand. It was great. Now I get a baby, so win-win." She let out a deep breath. "Now, if that's all…" She walked out of the conference room and toward the cafeteria.

Owen followed behind her. "Well, people know now."

"I wanted to tell people before I really started showing." Sam put her hand on her stomach. "And I'm getting there. People are going to start asking you questions about it."

"I'm prepared for that." He chuckled. "You're worth it."

She stopped him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He in turn wrapped his arms around her. "Owen, thank you for everything. This last month has been amazing."

"I agree." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get back down to the ER." He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the ER.

**November 22, 2004**

"We need to talk." Sam sat down on the couch next to Owen at his apartment.

Owen turned to face her. "That's never good."

Sam smiled. "It's not bad, I promise."

"What is it?" Owen asked, curious.

Sam took a deep breath. She was a little nervous to have this conversation with him. "Sex."

"Sex?" He repeated after her, chuckling a little.

"Don't laugh." She said, laughing a little herself. "This is serious."

"Okay, let's talk about sex." Owen held back the rest of his laughter. "What about it?"

"Well, how do you feel about me being pregnant?" She asked seriously.

Owen lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I know this isn't the most normal situation, but I have feelings for you. I'm taking it one day at a time, you know? Like, I'm sure you are."

"That's not exactly what I mean." Sam whispered. "I mean, how do you feel about having sex with me… while I'm pregnant?"

Owen burst out with a loud laugh. "Is that something you're worried about?"

Sam was not laughing. "Yes, I am worried."

Owen saw Sam's face and immediately cut the laughter. "I'm sorry." He pulled her over so her head was resting on his chest. "You don't need to be worried about that."

"I don't?"

Owen ran his fingers through her hair. "Of course not. I would love to have sex with you, but if you're not ready for that, that's okay, too."

"Okay, I feel a lot better." Sam sighed in relief.

"So where did we land on the whole sex thing?" Owen pulled his head back so Sam could see the wide smile on his face.

"Calm down, tiger, not tonight." She giggled and laid her head back onto his chest.


End file.
